Board games are intended as a source of entertainment for players. Many board games are designed around themes that make them particularly enjoyable to specific groups in which each member shares a common theme. For example, people meet at bridal showers, bachelor and bachelorette parties to celebrate in advance of a wedding date. Similarly, people gather at parties to celebrate the wedding anniversaries of family members and friends. Preferably, the entertainment at such parties concentrates on the anticipated or pending marriage. Moreover, it would be amusing, if not educational, if the entertainment could depict how married couples evolve after years of marriage.
Accordingly, a new game that can engage the participants at a wedding-related activity such as a pre-wedding party or a bridal shower is desirable. The present invention provides a fun and challenging game for this purpose.